Saving me
by Angelic Poptart
Summary: Its summer time! But when Eric finds out he has a new step sister Magenta, he is forced to take her with him when he goes on a trip to japan with his friends. The trip brings them closer but Eric isn't the only one Rebecca gets closer too. M for violence
1. Summer break

**Saving me**

**Preview**: Its summer time! The magical time of year where kids wish would never end and parents wish would end faster.

When Eric finds out he has a new step sister, Magenta, he is forced to take her with him when Kyle, Stan, Kenny and him go on vacation in Japan. The trip brings them closer, but Eric isn't the only one Magenta gets close with...

This fanfic is both in 3ed and 1st person, either in my prospective or Kyle, Kenny, Stan or Eric's Prospective.

**AN: **This originally started out as a roleplay that me and my cousin{chrissymissy) did during this summer (summer 2009). I went up to visit her in Toronto and we had just finished watched the complete 3ed and 10th season of southpark when we decided we wanted to verbally roleplay.

This whole story was created in her bedroom and, believe it or not, we made the whole story up as we went along in the roleplay... Well, I've bin procrastinating for a month now, and finely decided I wanted to write the story up on the computer, so here it is... Enjoy! (:

----

Its was just an ordinary Day in South park Colorado. Snow drifted down from the sky. resting calmly on the ground. The only difference was that today was the beginning of summer vacation, even though that icky white stuff still lined the ground, covering all the plants and just about everything else.

The bell to South park high ran loudly, dismissing the young boys and girls from their classes for summer break. Old paper work littered the ground as the rowdy teenagers flew out of the school and raced for the bus stops or raced home. As most of the teenagers loaded onto city buses or walked home, Kyle, Kenny, Stan and Eric stood on the curb waiting impatiently for that big, yellow, elementary school bus to come and pick them up.

"This gay bus takes forever!" Moaned a bored-looking Stan who had very much matured since grade 4.

"I know dude! Ike gets home home way before me and he gets off school way after us!" Grumbled Kyle, who, like Stan, has grown and matured more.

"Dude! This is weak!" Eric complained, throwing his arms up high into the air and sighed deeply. "I hate this punishment! Its not our fault that we ran over Butters when we stole your mom's car, Stan, he was the one who should have bin crossing at a cross-walk."

Stan glanced over in Eric's direction, shook his head and sighed. "He was crossing at a cross walk, Fat-ass, you hit him on purpose!"

Eric shook his head innocently. "I did nothing of the sort!" he said and shrugged, "Why would I try to run over Butters?"

Just before any of them could answer Eric's obvious question, the bus pulled up in front of them and they all loaded on...

**ERIC'S PROV....**

I finely got off that damn Bus! The Jew was making me angry with his stupid Jew talk..

I was just opening the front door of my house when I noticed some Strange chick sitting on mu couch. I was all like, "Aye! Who the hell are you and why are you sitting in my spot on my couch?"

She looked up at me with her dark eyes and gave me the rudest dirty look I've ever seen! Damn that chick had some nerve! I was just about to open my mouth to give her some lip, when my mom walked in with some tall guy.

"Eric," my mother said slowly, like she was about to tell me something I probably wasn't going to like, "This is Paul.... He's going to be you new step father."

My eyes widened as wide as they could go. "WHAT?!" I Spat, baffled.

_Wow... that was a lot to take in.._

This so called "Paul" looked like bad news to me! He was dressed in all black with a long necklace with a pentagon pendent hanging from it. He looked hella creepy!

For all I knew, Paul could have bin an alien taking on the appearance as a human sent to earth to take my mother away and make her do things for them, like cook and clean! Nuh Uh! No one is going to take my mother away from me!

"Paul" smiled at me. It was a creepy little smile, the kind that make your insides cold and make you shiver. I wanted to wipe the smile right off his ugly face!

"Hello Eric." he said in a fake, overly-friendly voice, "I'm Paul, and this..."-he gestured over at the girl on the couch-".. Is Magenta"

The girl looked up at me again, this time, instead of giving me a dirty look, gave me a smile and said a short "Hello". Her smile and tone was just as fake as her father's...

I sighed, Not wanting to seem rude in front of my mom, I put on my fake, funny-looking smile and smiled at them. "Hello" I said as Friendly as I could.

_Damn... I know for a fact that I'm not going to like this.... Not one bit.... Oh well... I guess I've gotta get use to it...._

----

**AN**: Few! Finished the first chapter o.o  
Didn't take me that long XD  
Sorry its short.. lol

So.. How was it??

Proclaimer: I do not own Southpark, Everything Belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone


	2. Stan

**Saving me**

chapter 2:

**Preview**: Its summer time! The magical time of year where kids wish would never end and parents wish would end faster.

When Eric finds out he has a new step sister, Rebecca, he is forced to take her with him when Kyle, Stan, Kenny and him go on vacation in Japan. The trip brings them closer, but Eric isn't the only one Rebecca gets close with...

This fanfic is both in 3ed and 1st person, either in my prospective or Kyle, Kenny, Stan or Eric's Prospective.

**AN: **I think The first chapter turned out pretty well xD  
Meh, Please submit Reviews (:

**ERIC'S PROV**

I slowly opened my eyes and starred up at my ceiling..

_Last night..... It was just a dream... yes, thats right... a dream..._

I turned over onto my side and faced the wall. I sighed Heavily and felt around on my bed for clyde frog, but when I couldn't find him, I jerked forward and looked frantically under my blackets and ripped all my pillows off the bed.

I looked down on the ground and then thats when I saw him! He was stuffed under Magenta's arm!

_Oh no she didn't!!_

I stood up quickly, my face burning with rage, I was ready to grab my best friend out from under that good for nothing chick's arm, but, for some reason, I stopped.

_She actually.... looks abit.... cute.... almost Innocent..... wait... WHAT??!!!_

I shook that thought out of my head, giving myself a few quick whacks up side the head. What was I thinking?! This chick wasn't cute! She was a manice.... She was playing with my head... thats right, she was an alien after all....

I bent down and yanked clyde frog from under her arm and stroked him, making sure she didn't ruin him.. I looked down at her and jumpped when I noticed she had opened her eyes and was not looking at me.

"WHAT?!" I growled. How dare she look at me like that!

"I am sorry Eric... I just got... kinda scared last night... and I saw him... I didn't think you'd mind..." the stupid chick trailed off..

My eyes softed but shook his head and growled, "WELL, I DO MIND!! DON'T TOUCH MY CYLDE FROG!!"

**STAN'S PROV**

I pasted back and forth infront of the phone impationtly waiting for it to ring.

_RING GOD-_

The phone rang...

I jumpped high into the air! I picked up the phone quickly.

"Where have you bin fat-ass?! I called you two hours ago!" I yelled into the phone than waited for an answer on the other end.

"STANLEY MARSH!!" The person on the end yelled and I jumpped again, "THATS NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR MOTHER!!"

I bit my lip..

"M-Mom..? Sorry... I thought you were Eric....." I said quickly into the phone before she could give me the lecture of swaring at parents.. I hate adults... Every adult in south park are nothing but lazy, drunk, sex-craving animals.... I wonder why we even listen to them...

"Alright Stan, but next time please ask who is on the phone before you start calling people names... Okay..?"

I sighed, "Yeah, Okay mom.."

She hung up....

I slapped myself and sighed.

_Nice going Idiot..!_

Than the phone rang again. I picked it up, but before I could say anything, I asked the other person on the end who it was.

"Eric..." someone said in a sleepy voice.. I smirked..

"WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BIN?!! I CALLED YOU 2 HOURS AGO!!"

I took a deep breath and bit my lip, perparing to get yelled at.

"Sleeping..... Listen, Stan, I need you to meet me at the tree house right away" He said in a whisper, like he was trying to talk to me without someone hearing his conversation. I shrugged,

"Sure, Why not...."

He hung up.

---

I finely reached the tree fort, just like Cartmen has asked me too. I looked up at the old tree house and sighed. I hadn't bin in the tree house since Wendy had broken up with me a few months ago. The whole thing reminded me of her, but I held back my tears and slowly climbed up the latter. Cartmen stuck his head out of the window and looked at me.

"Password?"

I blinked, "What password?"

"Password..?"

"Cartmen, I don't remember the..."

"Password...???"

I sighed, "Spagetti and meatballs with extra sause and lotsa cheese" I said quickly and the door swung open. I always remembered the password.. It had always bin our favorite food.. We still ordered it when we went to reasurants and When he had sleep overs I always got my mother to make it for us.

I hasitated before I walked in and sat down. There was some chick sitting on a chair looking at me. She had dark makeup on and was dressed in a black corset with a black mini skirt with buckles all over it..

_Goth...._

Eric sighed and turned his back to me. "I have called you all here because I have an announcement...."

_You all?_

I sighed and sat down on the dusty floor and looked up at the stupid fatty. "Alright Cartmen! Why have you called me here?"

Cartmen cleared his throat, Clearly trying to sound smarter than he was. I half expected him to tell me that the female sitting in our clubhouse was going to bare his children. He was worse than the parents!

**---**

**AN: Whoof! Thank goodness, I am done!  
Sorry I didn't post this earlier, I've had alot of stuff going on these past few months!  
Sorry it was so short again.. I am at a bit of a writersblock.. But I've kept you waiting for too long now.. so here it is! (: **


End file.
